Just a Kiss
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: After a breakup with Stefan, Elena leans on Bonnie and gets more than she bargained for. Elena/Bonnie. Smut!


Stefan and Elena had just broken up. It hurt Elena more than she wanted to admit. It was the first time she had started to feel good since her parents died. And now she was alone.

Well, not totally alone. She still had Bonnie, her best friend. Bonnie had invited her over for a sleepover for girl time to try to cheer her up.

"Hey," Elena said sadly when Bonnie answered the door. She carried nothing but a small backpack. She didn't need a sleeping bag. The girls were more than comfortable sleeping together. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Bonnie looked at her empathetically. "Come on in. I was thinking we could just talk. Or we could watch some movies if you like."

"No, I could use a good talk," Elena said. The pair of them wandered to Bonnie's room. "It's not even that I loved him. It's just I finally felt I had something I could latch on to."

"I understand. It's always hard breaking up, even if it wasn't right," Bonnie said sitting down on her bed. Elena sat down next to her. "But you do have someone to latch on to. You can always latch on to me."

Elena shifted uncomfortably. She was hyper-aware of how much she leaned on Bonnie. It was like there was some kind of barrier between them that made Elena feel uncomfortable asking for too much help. "I know, Bonnie."

"No," Bonnie said staring right into Elena's eyes. "You don't understand. I'm always here for you, Elena. Whatever you need."

Elena felt too much intensity in Bonnie's stare and she had to look away. "Bonnie…"

"I love you, Elena," Bonnie whispered softly.

Why did Elena hate to hear those words so much? "You're my best friend. I love you, too."

"No, Elena. I love you as more than a friend," Bonnie said.

Elena felt betrayed. It wasn't fair to put this on her! She was going through a break up. And she desperately wanted not to want Bonnie to love her. She was perfectly safe having no one know. How hard would it be to reveal her feelings? "Bonnie, I have to go…"

"Elena!" Bonnie called after Elena who was leaving the room. Elena turned around in the doorway. "I know it's hard to admit. But I know you feel it, too. I am a witch after all."

"Bonnie, I can't," Elena pleaded.

"Just one kiss," Bonnie whispered. "Please."

Elena didn't want to look at Bonnie. Maybe, just maybe, it would all go away. Maybe if she kissed Bonnie, and felt nothing, she could move on with her life. "Just one kiss," Elena stated.

She walked closer to Bonnie, and Bonnie walked closer to her, meeting her in the middle. They stood face to face, just a few inches apart. Bonnie cupped her hand around Elena's cheek. Elena put her hand on Bonnie's waist. She leaned in just a little closer, feeling the friction between them. For a while, she just enjoyed the closeness, but then Bonnie moved in and brushed her lips softly against Elena's. Elena let their lips linger there for a moment, and then she pushed her tongue through Bonnie's lips and deepened the kiss. She did not feel nothing. She felt a lot of things, but she did not feel nothing.

The light in the room all went away, with a loud crack of a breaking light bulb.

"Bonnie!" Elena said, surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," Bonnie said.

"You really have to get that under control," Elena said. She would say anything to avoid talking about the kiss.

"So how was it?" Bonnie asked.

"It was perfect," Elena answered honestly.

"Do you want another?" Bonnie asked.

Elena wanted a lot of things. Part of her wanted to run away as fast as possible. But her body argued with her. It wanted to stay badly. "It's dark in here," she said stupidly.

And just like that, the room was lit with candles. "Better?" Bonnie asked.

"Much better," Elena said, smiling in awe at Bonnie's abilities. "Bonnie, I'm scared."

"I know, me too," Bonnie admitted. "But deep down, I think we both always knew that we wanted this."

"What will everyone think?" Elena asked.

"Who cares what they think?" Bonnie asked. "We have a right to be happy."

"So, are we really going to do this?" Elena said.

"Do what?" Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do _this_," Elena said. "Us."

"I think so," Bonnie said. "As long as it's what you want."

Elena pushed Bonnie on to the bed nervously. She awkwardly climbed on top of Bonnie and kissed her again. When their lips met it was like they were melting together. There was no awkwardness anymore. There was just need. Elena rubbed herself against Bonnie's leg. It felt good. Better than anything she'd done with Stefan.

Elena undid Bonnie's bra and threw it across the room, knocking something over. Bonnie giggled. Next she slipped Bonnie's tank top over her head. "Let's get naked," Elena suggested. She got off Bonnie temporarily so they could both strip naked. Elena was overcome with lust looking at Bonnie's nude body. She climbed back on top and found Bonnie's clit with her fingers and rubbed it sensually. "Mmm..." Bonnie moaned. Elena bit her neck, teasingly and trailed kisses down to her nipples, where she danced about with her tongue. "Oh," Bonnie exclaimed. Elena's kisses went lower and lower until she had got to the good part.

Bonnie's leg twitched at the impact of Elena's tongue. "Oh, God," she said. Elena vaguely wondered if there was anyone else in the house, but that didn't stop her. She slid two fingers inside Bonnie and moved them back and forth at the same time she her tongue moved about her clit. Bonnie grabbed a chunk of Elena's hair and pulled it. Elena didn't mind. She licked up Bonnie's juices as she got wetter and wetter. The Bonnie's moans got louder and Elena could feel her muscles spasming underneath her tongue.

When Bonnie was finished, Elena moved back up her body and found her lips, kissing her again. "Oh, Elena," Bonnie said when she pulled away from the kiss. "Your turn."

Elena flopped down on the bed and spread her legs. Bonnie licked at Elena's pussy and it was the nicest feeling Elena had ever felt in her life. She laid there squirming for several minutes, but she wasn't quite close. "Try your hands," she said. Bonnie did as she was told, kissing Elena's breasts as she did so. After a couple minutes of this, Bonnie went into her nightstand and grabbed her vibrator. She turned it on and placed it against Elena's vulva. _Oh, God. Why don't I have one of these_? Elena thought. She looked up at Bonnie's serious face, glistening with sweat. It was this she saw as she came hard. "Oh, Bonnie!" she squealed as she felt the pleasant tightening of her muscles. She let the feeling rushing through her entire body.

Bonnie turned the vibrator off and put it back in the nightstand. Then she flopped down next to Elena. "What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked.

"That I definitely love you," Elena said and Bonnie cuddled up next to her. And as Elena fell asleep in her arms, she didn't give another thought to Stefan.


End file.
